Meet the parents
by LD1232
Summary: Regina meets Robin's parents for the first time. Meanwhile, Zelena is threatening the lives of both Robin and his son if the either Queen or Thief act upon their affections for one another. Outlaw Queen Missing Year
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fan Fiction. It isn't perfect, but oh well. I'll only do another chapter if you want me to so please R &R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time**

* * *

Where she was going Regina simply did not know. Why? She did not know that either, but she knew exactly who she was going to. It was _him._

The man she swore she hated more than she hated hope speeches and hangovers, the man who constantly disobeyed her and got under her skin, the man she could not seem to get out of her head. Robin of Locksley.

She still remembered the day she had met him as though it were only yesterday. She and Snow had been attacked by her,psychotic, half-sister's flying monkeys when he had arrived. When he met her gaze she felt lighter than air, her heart stopped beating and her breathing hitched. His words broke her out of her trance, though, and she realised what she had been doing. The Evil Queen had been momentarily attracted to someone. How could she forget about Henry so soon? It had been merely hours and she had already found something to distract her from the pain she was feeling. What kind of a mother loses her son and then starts to fall for another straight after?

"Milady, you're injured" His words still rung in her ears, his accent drew her in more than she would care to admit.

"Its your majesty and I'm fine." She retorted, she had to push him as far away from her as she could. She was treading in dangerous waters.

From then on he had tried and tried to be a perfect gentleman, but with every snarcky comment Regina threw his way she could see him getting more and more frustrated and, for some reason, it made the Queen feel more alive than she had in a very long time.

On the walk to the castle she couldn't help but look back at him every so often, admiring him. She saw him hug Belle and wondered if they had a history (she would never admit it, but she momentarily felt like snapping the poor girl's head off). What did Snow think? She wondered. He was a theif after all, would she trust him?

"So, what do you think of our new..." She searched for a word " _friend._ He is a thief after all, I mean, can we trust him?"

"Think of it this way," Snow offered "How do you think he looks at you?" Regina couldn't argue with that. She hadn't really thought about what the people who still knew her as the Evil Queen would think. They would obviously still see her as a villian. At that Henry's words sprang to mind. " _You're not a villian. You're my mom._ " If Henry believed she could change, then that was all she needed.

"Point taken." She replied.

They carried on walking and after a few seconds Snow said, as though she knew Regina's innermost thoughts, "Kind of cute, huh?" How was she supposed to respond. She was not going to sit around and talk about boys like a teenager with a huge crush, especially not with the princess of hope herself.

"He smells like forest" She replied. It was the only safe thing to say. Although, a voice in the back of Regina's mind said _You love that smell._

Then, they'd had to stay at his camp for a night before they could bring the shield, which was guarding the castle, down. The camp was dirty and damp and Regina was certainly not dressed for it. Robin had tried to help her, but the Queen was having none of it. She did not want to look vulnerable infront of anybody and the smirk that adorned his face only aggrivated Regina more. It was a good thing his son was so adorable, otherwise she would've roasted his ass right there.

Roland was, without a doubt, one of the cutest things she had ever seen and he insisted on calling her "Majesty." She had fallen in love with him the moment she saved him from that flying monkey. He clutched the teddy tight, never letting go.

After the shield had been brought down, Regina closed herself off from most people. She had let her guard down to that _thief_ and she hated herself for it. What the hell was she thinking? Telling him almost all of her darkest secrets, just because she thought she might never see him again.

Of course she knew that wasn't the only reason she told him all of that stuff, but she wasn't about to go admitting that to herself.

After a couple of days of blocking out everyone and everything, she finally left the confines of her chambers and went to the great hall for the food her stomache had been craving. The thief was there, of course, watching her; stealing glances every now and then. She would steal glances at him too, and at his son.

They argued over everything, every little detail. She secretly liked it, though, liked getting him all riled up, liked being the one to make him feel that way. Of course, she got him riled up in other ways too; with her tight corsets, which left hardly anything to the imagination and the backless dresses she wore. She liked that part too. Being the only one who seemed to make him filled with anger and lust all at the same time. He was also the only one in the castle, apart from Snow and Charming, not to be afraid of her, which made him a challenge and Regina loved a challenge.

It took Regina a while to realise that she was at her destination, Robin's chambers. She knocked on the door before realising she had no good excuse for being there. What kind of a person shows up at someone's door just to be near them, especially when they have such a complicated relationship. What the hell was she doing?

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Robin was there. He looked highly confused, his eyebrows knitting together rather adorably. "Regina?" He asked, sounding as confused as his facial expression implied.

"Oh, look! The man's a genious!" Regina exclaimed sarcastically.

Robin just ignored it and asked "What are you doing here?"

 _Think fast, Regina._ The former Evil Queen thought to herself, going through a list of reasons for why she would possibly be in this particular doorway to see this particular man at this particular time. All of these excuses had faults and so she settled with, "There's a royal ball, which we host every year, and I came to invite you to it."

"Oh you did, did you?" He replied, suspiciously. "And why would _you_ want to invite _me_ to a ball?"

"Its out of duty, not because I want you there." Regina lied. "It wouldn't be proper for all the inhabitants of the castle except from you to be invited, would it?"

"I suppose not." Robin seemed highly unaffected and Regina did not know how to feel about that. Then, that annoying smirk was back and so was Regina's scowl. "I'll be there, don't you worry." Then, he winked. Regina had been winked at many a time in her life, but the wink this man gave her made her weak at the knees. Inwardly kicking herself, Regina pulled herself together. Then, she smirked and lowered her voice, saying "See you later, _outlaw_ " In the sexiest voice she could muster. The Queen smirked when she saw Robin bite his lip and close his eyes.

Once he had opened them again, Regina turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, with her head held high.

Robin chuckled as the sound of the Queen's high heels tapping the stone floor of the castle slowly faded away. He didn't know what it was about her, but she had the strangest effect on him. It was like he could feel all the emotions she was feeling whether it was; frustration, happiness or lust. They seemed to be the three she felt most, though the frustration over shadowed anything else. He knew that she was still mourning over her son and that the Prince and Princess weren't making it any easier on her with their endless hope speeches and heart to hearts about finding happiness again, plus she seemed to have a very low tolerance for stupidity and everyone else seemed to have a stunning capacity for it. He did not know, however, why most of her frustration was aimed at him and it was driving him insane; she drove him insane.

Robin walked over to his bed and sat down with a huff. How was one man supposed to cope with all these mixed up feelings for such a complex woman.

It was then that he remembered what he was in the process of doing before the Queen had knocked on his door. He was about to open a letter from his parents, the parents he hadn't spoken to in years, the parents he had tried so hard to get away from.

Robin opened the letter and read it, anger seeping through his veins at every word he read.

 _Dear Son,_

 _We are writing to inform you that we will be arriving in Mist Haven in a few days. Your mother and I heard word that you had taken up residence in the home of the Evil Queen._

 _I do hope you have thought over your actions. This woman is not one you should become involved with. She is even worse than that band of dirty, rotten scoundrals you associate yourself with. You must have heard the whispers of the atrocious deeds she has done._

 _On a happier note, we will be seeing you soon and will hopefully be bringing you home where you can become Robin of Locksley again. Then you can take your father's place._

 _Please think upon your actions. We only want the best for you._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Your Parents._

"Sincerly" Robin scoffed, for there was nothing sincere about his blasted parents.

Who were they to talk about Regina that way? They had never even met her. Robin knew she had changed, despite her tempramental attitudes. She was not The Evil Queen anymore.

Worse yet, his parents were on their way here. In a fit of rage, which was very rare for Robin, he ripped the letter in half and burned the parchment in the fire, which was burning brightly from the fireplace on the opposite side of his room.

For a moment the way the parchment went from white to black mesmerised him. It reminded him of the Queen he was trying so hard not to think of. The way she went from the young, pure teen the king was to wed, to the breath-taking, Evil Queen who had taken the lives of many. It reminded him of the way her heart had gone from red to black.

Robin didn't blame her for becoming who she had become. She had been auctioned off to a King more than twice her age by a mother, who had been almost as bad as she had. He had no idea why she had taken all of that out on Snow, but he supposed it was enough to drive anyone mad.

 _Well done, Regina!_ The Queen scolded herself internally _You've officially lost your mind!_

How could she have been so stupid? Now she had a ball to plan and no time to plan it in. What kind of excuse was that?

Her musings were interrupted when she crashed into something and stumbled backwards. "Watch where you're-" Regina was about to shout, but then she realised who it was and stopped herself. It was none other than Snow White herself. _Excellent._ Regina thought, a plan already forming.

"I didn't see you." The Queen said apologetically to her step-daughter.

"Its fine. No harm done." Snow replied, kindly.

"Actually," Regina spoke as though the idea had literally just popped into her mind. "You are just the person I wanted to talk to." Snow looked slightly taken aback by her former step-mother's eagerness, but other than her questioning "Oh?" She stayed silent.

"You see, I was thinking about throwing a ball."

"A ball? Regina Mills wants to throw a ball?" When Regina heard it out loud, she suddenly realised how crazy it sounded.

"Why not?" She decided to keep up the charade in the hopes that Snow would do all the planning so that Regina could just make a short appearance and then go back to her chambers so that she could mourn her son again.

"Because every time we've suggested such a thing you have shot the idea down in the blink of an eye..." Snow reasoned, still sounding incredulous; her mouth slightly agape.

"I just think its high time that we did something to lift everyone's spirits. I mean, this whole thing with Zelena has just made everyone so miserable."

"And since when do you care about anyone else's happiness but your own?"

That hurt. It hurt because those were the words she had spoken to her father all those years ago, when he had begged her to rethink the whole Snow situation and find happiness somewhere else. Of course, she had. She had found it with her son, the same son who had no idea who she was right now.

"When I finally started listening to Henry." Regina answered, quietly. So quietly, infact, that Snow almost didn't hear it, but she did and that was all it took for her to agree to throwing a ball.

"And don't worry, leave it all up to me." The Princess asured her step-mother, putting an arm on her shoulder. Normally, Regina would shy away from any sort of affection shown by Snow, but today she was decidedly in a good mood and so she smiled sincerely instead of giving her a hard time.

Regina then walked down the hall to her bed chambers, fully intending to drown herself in sorrow and self-loathing. Something (or someone) stopped her, though. Robin.

Robin was storming down the hallway, wanting to get some fresh air to calm his anger, when he collided with something he could not see due to being too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Regina shouted this time. It must be an unlucky day for her.

Robin sighed, he really couldn't be dealing with this right now. "Sorry." He replied, shortly and firmly. He was pretty sure the scowl was still painted on his face along with a look which clearly said "Not to be messed with today." But the Queen had never been one to care for other people's feelings.

"What? No witty comeback?" Regina asked incredulously. Something was definitely up; she had never seen him like this and the look on his face was angry, an expression she hoped she wouldn't see again any time soon. It did not match his pretty face.

"Excuse me, your majesty." Robin tried. His mixed feelings towards her were driving him insane and after his parents' letter he was not sure if he could cope with much more emotion.

"What is up with you?" A few seconds ago the thief had been absolutely fine. What could have happened in the short time they had been apart?

"Nothing that would interest you, your majesty." Robin said harshly "Haven't you got a servant to shout at or a dwarf to behead?" Now the Queen just looked aghast. Her mouth was slightly agape and eyes wide in shock.

Robin took this time to make his escape. He was on his way to the palace gardens to clear his head. The outdoors had always made him feel so much better about all of his problems.

Regina was still in shock from the harsh jibe the outlaw had thrown at her. She wasn't shocked because he had said it, she was shocked because of how much it seemed to hurt. The stab of pain in her gut when the words had escaped his mouth and the strong urge to cry were alien to Regina in this situation.

His strange mood was also bugging her. What could have got him so riled up? Whatever it was Regina would find out. She would fix whatever it was so that she could have her thief back... wait? _Her_ theif? Since when did he become _her's_. What the hell was wrong with her?

Robin sat down next to a water fountain in the middle of the gardens. It was absolutely beautiful. Despite Robin hating anything to do with wealth and monarchy, he couldn't deny how amazing and picturesque the gardens were. He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and sighed. What had his life become?

A few months ago if someone had come up to him and told him that soon he would be sharing a home and swapping inuendos and banter with the Queen, or that he would get a letter from his parents informing him that they would be arriving in the enchanted forest to see him, he would have thought they were barking mad.

What in the world was he going to do?

He was awoken from his reverie by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Robin turned his head to the source and found that it was the exact woman he had been trying to get out of his head.

"Talk to me." She ordered, though her voice was much softer then usual. "I opened myself up to you all those nights ago, so now you have to do the same for me."

For some reason Robin was finding it extremely hard to say no. So, with a huge sigh, he started telling her about the letter and how his parents were condescending snobs, whose sole mission was to make his life hell.

"Wait a second..." Regina stopped him in his thoughts. "You come from a _noble_ family?"

"Believe it or not I do." He confirmed "Whether I like it or not." The last part was said in the form of another large sigh.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you're talking about. You're lucky you never got to meet my mother. She would've hated you." At this Robin chuckled, making Regina chuckle along with him.

"Like mother like daughter." Robin laughed, though Regina could see the question in his eyes, which made her question whether she did hate him or not. He was frustrating and annoying yet extremely hot all at the same time and he smelled like forest. Regina still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but the answer was clear.

"No, I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you."

Robin then changed the subject by saying. "I could've handled her just fine."

"Dream on!" Regina exclaimed "Whoever I used to be, my mother was 10 times worse."

"And I've handled you perfectly" Robin replied, moving slightly closer to her and biting his lip in that adorable way he always did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina's voice was slightly more shaky than she had intended.

"Well, you haven't killed me yet." He offered, making Regina chuckle. Robin thought it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

"I have an idea!" Regina said, slyly. Robin hummed, urging her to go on. "Invite them to the ball."

"What?" Robin was not entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

"Show them that you're not going to bow down to them. Show them who you really are."

Robin seemed to mull this over before replying "On one condition." Regina nodded, even before she knew what it was.

"Come to the ball with me." He said bluntly. The Queen's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks blushed furiously. What was she supposed to say? Did she want to go to the ball with him? Of course she did, there was no point trying to deny it, but to have him know that she wanted to.

If she did go, she would be helping him, which would please Henry. If she didn't there was no way that her relationship with the thief could turn into anything more, which she told herself was a good thing. In the end her son won out over everything.

"Alright, fine. I will go with you to the ball."

"Good." Robin replied, biting his lip again. He was so close, if she just leaned forward just a little bit she could kiss him...

No Regina! What are you doing? You don't want to kiss that dirty, forest smelling, handsome, blue-eyed...

"Its getting late we should probably go inside" Robin broke the silence

"We should." Regina agreed, her voice softer than usual.

"Do you want to?" He asked her, already knowing the answer

"No." The Queen admitted in a whisper.

So they didn't. They talked and talked until sleep took them both under its aluring spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was so hard to write as I had no idea where the story was going. Anyway, here you go. R &R :)**

* * *

When she woke, Regina had trouble remembering where she was. She was leaning against something hard, but warm and comforting, making it almost impossible for her to get up.

Then, she saw the arm wrapped around her and inhaled the intoxicating forest smell. The Queen jumped up in the most unroyal fashion and hit the thief in the face to wake him up.

"Relax." He told her "We just fell asleep, nothing else happened." Robin's voice was laden with sleep and his eyes still half closed.

At this, Regina seemed to relax slightly. "Well, in that case." Regina waved her hand over her body and suddenly it was engulfed in purple smoke. Once the smoke had cleared Robin noticed the Queen's hair was fixed into an intricate up-do and she was wearing a different dress. This one was a dark blue colour, which did not, unlike all of her other dresses, show a great amount of cleavage, but when she turned around Robin realised, with slight shock, that the dress had no back whatsoever. The gasp that escaped Robin's throat made the Queen smirk. She turned her head to the side slightly and said. "I'll see you later, _thief_ " In a sultry voice before strutting off back to the castle.

That woman was going to be the death of him, Robin was certain of it.

* * *

Later that day, Robin sat in his chambers, which had become a sort of common room for the merry men, with his son and Little John.

"Your parents?" Little John asked, incredulously. Robin just nodded. John had yet to meet Robin's parents, but the stories Robin had told were enough to make him hate them. "Coming here?"

"It would appear so." The thief was distracted, though not by the thought of those despicable excuses of human beings re-entering his life. He was distracted by the thought of that bloody Queen.

Robin had seen so many sides to her it was hard to keep track of them all. She was hot-headed; there was no denying it and her tempestuous attitudes were rather exhausting at times, but she was also great with his son and, whenever she was with Roland, he could see the adoration in her eyes. Then, there was that mischievous, flirty, side, which always seemed to draw Robin in.

It was strange, Robin hadn't felt such complex feelings for anyone ever. Not even with Marian. That was an easier relationship, it was a soft, shy love. With Regina, however, everything seemed so intense. He didn't know which he preferred.

"Robin?" A voice broke him from his reverie. It was Little John, waving a hand in front of Robin's face.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What on earth possessed you to ask the Evil Queen to go with you to the ball?"

Robin pondered this question for a moment before he answered. "I promise, when I find out, you'll be the first to know." He patted his friend on the back and stood up from where he sat, watching Roland play.

"C'mon, Roland." Robin called to his son, who was currently playing with the toy monkey Regina had made for him. The merry men all had a very low tolerance for magic and so Robin was still wary, but now he saw a kind of beauty in it too.

"But, Papa, I don't want to go to bed!" Roland whined, an adorable pout on his innocent face.

"I'm sorry, Roland, but it's getting late. You can carry on with your game tomorrow." The puppy dog eyes Roland was currently sporting made it very hard to say "no" to the boy but, if he didn't, he would suffer the repercussions of a grumpy 4 year old in the morning.

"Ok then." Roland then, begrudgingly, stood up from where he was sat on the floor and climbed into the small, single bed, which the Queen had made (with magic) for him. He dragged his monkey along with him, claiming that it would keep him safe.

After a few bedtime stories, mostly about that bloody Queen (Robin thought that if he couldn't get her out of his head he may as well put his thoughts to good use.), Roland turned to his father, eyes half closed, and asked "Papa, why don't I get to go to the ball tomorrow?"

"Roland, you'll be very bored and you'll have no one to play with. Here, though, you'll have Friar Tuck to keep you company and you'll be able to make as much noise as you want and cause as much havoc as you'd like." Robin thought that this was a very reasonable excuse, but he also knew that it wasn't why he didn't want his son to go to that ball. The truth was that Robin's parents were poisonous human beings. They twisted things into ways which made them look like heroes. Robin had believed that they were until he turned a certain age and realised that he did not in any way want to turn out like them, because any resemblance to them would be something he hated about himself. He did not want this for Roland; his son's mind would not be warped.

"Will majesty be there?" He asked, innocently. He had that smile on his face that he always had whilst talking about Regina. He absolutely idolised her.

"Yes, yes she will."

"Are you going to dance with her?"

"I suppose so." Where in the world was this conversation going?

"Do you like her?" The boy's question would be simple for most people to answer but, for Robin, it was not so easy.

After a few minutes... or was it seconds?, of mulling it over, Robin finally had his answer.

"Yes, I like her." Roland's smile widened and his eyes sparkled.

"I like her too. She's pretty." and Robin had to agree.

When the boy finally fell asleep, Robin crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He dreamed of dancing with Regina. He dreamed of seeing that allusive, yet satisfying smile he saw every time he closed his eyes for the rest of his life.

* * *

The Queen woke up rather excited and she had no idea why until she turned to her side and saw a dress hanging on the handle of her wardrobe. The dress was of a deep red colour and there was a jewelled mid-section. It was long and had a split up the side, which would hopefully make it easier to move in.

The dance was tonight and she was to go with none other than Robin Hood, the Prince of Thieves himself. Henry would have loved the idea were he there. But he wasn't.

That put a damper on the Queen's mood and suddenly she felt that the ball wasn't such a good idea. How could she celebrate when her son was who knows where without the slightest idea of who she was and her psycho sister was plotting her demise?

Regina quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. The dress was much more simple than the one currently hanging on the wardrobe; that dress would stay exactly where it was if Regina had anything to do with it.

She had been excited to be going to the ball with the thief and she did still want to go, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her son.

She wondered if the thief would be disappointed. Probably not. It would be a blow to his ego and then he'd find some blonde bimbo to dance with and then they'd go off together whilst she was sat in her room thinking about ways to destroy her sister. The thought almost made her physically sick, so she decided to distract herself with something else.

Then, the Queen's stomach growled in a very unroyal way and she hoped she hadn't missed breakfast.

* * *

As Robin entered the Great hall, where the inhabitants of the castle ate, with his son he saw _her_. She looked stunning, as always, and had that bored and uninterested look on her face. He was pretty sure she knew he was there because as soon as he had opened the doors her whole body tensed. Whether she did or did not, she avoided eye contact at all costs.

This didn't stop the thief from stealing quick glances at her between conversations with his merry men and making sure his son wasn't making too much of a mess with his food.

The dress she wore was nothing compared to the ones she usually wore; the ones he suspected she wore just to taunt him. The corset, he expected, showed a lot of cleavage, but that was covered with a cape and so even if he craned his neck, Robin would not be able to see it. The Queen's hair was styled rather simply. It was tied into a very high ponytail, which fell over her right shoulder.

Robin had always held a sort of fascination with the Queen's hair. It always looked so luscious and silky.

It was at that moment Robin realised she was leaving. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, he always felt sort of strange when she wasn't around. It was as though they were connected in one way or another. Maybe they were.

"Majesty!" A voice called from beside him and panic struck him, for Her Majesty did not look to be in such a good mood today.

Then, she managed to surprise him yet again by turning around and smiling brightly at the boy.

"Good morning, Roland." She replied and slowly approached the two.

"Guess what? Friar Tuck is gonna play with me and monkey tonight whilst you and Papa go to the ball!"

Robin wondered if he had just imagined the guilty expression that crossed Regina's face as she said "Oh?"

"And," He continued, giving the word a few more syllables than it ought to have "he said he's going to tell me some stories about Papa when he was my age!" The Queen chuckled, probably imagining all the things he got up to.

"Oh Joy." Robin said sarcastically.

"Well, I expect you'll have a wonderful time, Roland. In the mean time, I must get going. I have to talk to Snow about..." When she couldn't come up with anything to say she just muttered "Something." Then, shot Robin an apologetic glance before strutting out of the hall. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Thank God Regina was out of there! She hadn't seen the thief walk in, but she had sensed it. She had also sensed him looking at her, it made her feel even more guilty for deciding not to go to the ball.

Then, when Roland had called her over, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't just walk away, it would break the little boy's heart, but if she spoke to his father she would have to tell him she wouldn't be attending the ball and she didn't know how. In the end, her mind was made up.

The smile she gave the boy was genuine, it was easier to act as if everything was ok if she just pretended Robin didn't exist. Though, he was making it harder by staring at her with those deep blue orbs, which she, begrudgingly, admitted gave her butterflies.

Then, when Roland started talking about the ball and his "Papa," she froze. She should have just walked off.

She decided not to say anything, it was better that way. Then at least he would get a chance to confront his parents.

Her excuse to leave was rather ridiculous, Regina had to admit, but the four year old believed her rightly enough. It was the fully grown man who, despite her calling him one many a time, was not an imbecile. He would know something was up.

On her way to the council chamber, where there was to be a meeting (Yes, it was in over an hour, but what else was she supposed to do with her time? God, she missed Storybrooke.), She saw a flash of a familiar green dress and mop of blonde hair. Tink.

The Queen followed in the direction of the fairy and stopped when she saw her entering a familiar-looking bed chamber.

"Tinkerbell?" Regina called out. The fairy turned at the sound of her name and then her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Regina! I haven't seen you in ages!" Tinkerbell more or less ran to Regina and hugged her. The Queen was slightly surprised at the display of affection. Since when had Tinkerbell started to care about her again?

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Henry by the way. I just want you to know, you did the right thing."

"For once in my life." Regina joked, though there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Speaking of which, is he nice? Have you spoken to him?"

"To who?"

"The man with the lion tattoo, of course! Your soulmate!" The fairy replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Regina hadn't been aware that he was in the castle, then she remembered where they were standing.

The two were standing in Robin's chambers. Why else would she be here other than to spy on the man she had lead Regina to all those years ago.

"R-Robin is my soulmate?"

"How did you not know?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw his tattoo a few days ago, when he was shooting arrows in the forest. Blue had _ordered_ me to get some pixie dust so we could "do our bit" in the fight against Zelena."

If the Queen wasn't in so much shock she would've laughed at the way Tink had showed so much distain for being told what to do.

The world seemed to stop. The man she had been slowly falling for yet had been so cruel to, the man she gave flirtatious smirks and scathing remarks, the man she had opened herself up to had been the man she had run away from all those years ago.

"Regina, are you ok?" Tinkerbell asked, softly

"No, Tink, I am not ok! I just found out that my "Soulmate" is currently living in my castle. He has been right here all this time and I didn't even realise."

To be honest, it did explain a lot. Such as; her immediate attraction to him and that connection they both shared. They were both uniquely aware of one another and him being her soulmate made sense. It did not, however, excuse how insane this was.

What was she going to do? If she'd known when she first met him she would have run a mile. Technically she did, but she didn't make it all the way. She got about half way before he had drawn her back in with that gorgeous smirk and those hypnotic eyes. If she had known, though, she wouldn't have given in so easily.

"Look, Regina, I'm really sorry about springing it on you like this. I thought you knew."

"No, its not your fault. I should have been more perceptive." The Queen gave her friend a sincere smile and then asked "Just out of curiosity, what the hell were you doing in his bed chambers, anyway?"

"I was researching, obviously."

"What's there to research? He's lived in the forest almost all his life. That gives us all the information we need." Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow

At Tink's questioning look The Queen elaborated "He has a great body and he smells like forest." Regina felt like a teenager discussing boys, but she didn't much care. Anything to distract her from the fact that her _soulmate_ was living in her home was a good thing.

"Wait!" Tinkerbelle said incredulously after Regina had told her about the previous night with the thief. "So you're not going to go?"

"No, It would be cruel to Henry. Plus it's a huge waste of the time we should be spending by finding ways to take out Zelena." Regina reasoned

"Not good enough. You should be chasing after your true love, not your psycho sister! I mean, I may be the green fairy but that woman just goes overboard."

"I tried the whole soulmate thing before and it didn't work. There's no use in trying it again." Regina replied. Of course, she knew the first time it was her own fault, but she also knew that she destroyed every good thing in her life. She was not going to take that risk with Robin. Besides, he was dirty and rude and had absolutely no respect for the upper class.

"No, you didn't and because of that you ruined, not only your life, but his life too. Don't make that same mistake again." That statement got the Queen thinking. Henry would want her to go to that ball; he would want her to take this chance. Zelena could wait, she wasn't worth Regina's time anyway.

"I suppose it's settled then. I shall be going to the ball after all."

* * *

Robin had been asked to join in with the council meeting today for whatever reason. Apparently he could be "Useful" As Snow had put it.

Luckily, Regina was there so he was able to scrutinise her and send her questioning looks asking her what was wrong. She seemed much more chirpy than she had only a few hours ago and Robin wondered what could have happened in that short space of time to change her mood so drastically.

Even Snow had asked if she was feeling alright, for she hadn't shot down any of their ideas yet or make any sarcastic comments or scathing remarks. Regina had replied with "Can't I just be in a good mood?" She even said this whilst smiling. It was safe to say Robin had never seen her like this in all the time he had known her. He had seen her sad, flirtatious, angry (mostly at him.), but not once had he seen her _happy_. He rather liked it on her.

The swift glances she gave him did not go un-noticed and he guessed she probably noticed the broad smiles he gave her.

Robin simply could not wait for tonight, despite his psychotic parents arriving, having Regina as his date would definitely brighten up his mood. Plus there would be alcohol, which would probably make the meeting with his parents much more bearable.

The meeting ended rather quickly and everybody filed out of the council chambers. Regina was the last to reach the door, but Robin caught her arm before she could leave.

Regina gasped and cried "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk." Robin replied, smiling slightly. She was so close; if he just leaned forward a tiny bit, he could have kissed her.

"What about?" She asked, tilting her head and biting her lip in the most adorable way.

"You..." He answered in a soft tone and she blushed slightly, but smirked all the same.

"Me, huh?" He swore she had gotten closer. His hand was still on her arm and hers had moved to his bicep. Robin new he was about to burst her happy bubble, but he also needed to know what had got her so worked up this morning and why she was so uncharacteristically joyous now.

"I want to know why you looked so guilty earlier. What happened?"

As Robin had predicted, Regina's face turned into a blank mask and she extracted herself from his hold.

"That's absolutely none of your business." The Queen replied flatly. She was determined to keep up her façade.

"I think it is!" Robin was also very determined and he was ready to fight fire with fire if he had to.

"No, it is not! You have no right to inquire into my every action; my every thought! I am not yours!"

This woman was positively infuriating yet he couldn't seem to stay away from her. He must be insane.

"Don't you think I know that, Regina?"

Regina dismissed his statement and replied with, "Its your majesty! Why do you care, anyway? Are you trying to find out all my weaknesses? Are you planning to exploit me? Are you planning to kill the Evil Queen?" She said each word with great amounts of bitterness and self-loathing, which sickened Robin and made him want to hold her in his arms and tell her that she was not a monster and that he would never do anything to harm her, but it wasn't his place.

"I am not planning to murder you, Regina- I'm sorry, _Your Majesty-_ and as for why I care, I just do." Robin's voice had gradually become softer and he edged closer to Regina, who had relaxed slightly.

He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad at me."

"I promise." Robin replied and he meant it.

"I was planning on not going to the ball tonight." The Queen sighed and averted her chocolate coloured eyes from his blue ones.

"You were?" Robin tried not to sound disappointed, but he knew she could here it in his voice. The theif walked a few paces backwards and turned to face the wall, rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair.

"But," Regina followed him and stepped in front of him so that she could mimick his earlier actions in touching her hand to his face. "I changed my mind, which is why I was in such a good mood earlier."

Robin was surprisingly not angry at her for planning to ditch him, but at her not having the decency to inform him that she would not be making an appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she looked slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to the ball. You could've at least prepared me for it."

"I thought it would be better that way." She asked simply.

"Why would that in any way be better- Except for you, of course?"

"Because I couldn't bare to look into your eyes and tell you!" Regina replied, "I care about you, Robin! I _really_ care about you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Regina smiled slightly and Robin returned the gesture. "Now, could we stop arguing for just two minutes?" Regina laughed and Robin thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

When Regina got back to her bed chambers she had a big smile on her face. She still hadn't got over the fact that her soulmate had been living under her roof this entire time, but she would eventually, and it wasn't like he had to know that particular detail, anyway.

Regina quickly got changed into the dress that had been hanging on her wardrobe all day and redid her makeup. The smile never left her face.

It was only when she was admiring herself in her full-length mirror that she realised there was a figure, stood a few feet behind her, watching her. She knew who it was. Even in the dimly lit room she could tell and it made her want to scream.

The Queen slowly turned around and faced her intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The threat was evident in her voice.

"Hello, Sis." Zelena greeted in an overly saccharine voice. "Happy to see me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'll ask again, Zelena, what are you doing here?" Regina's words were said slowly; dangerously. It was obvious thats she was trying to keep her temper under control, but it wasn't working out so well.

"Sisterly Concerns, Sisterly advice." Zelena replied in a mocking tone. Regina just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well, _sis_ , you better make it quick because I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, yes, I heard all about your little party. Too bad I wasn't invited, I gather it would be rather entertaining." Zelena's overly sweet yet threatening disposition only heightened Regina's anger and made her blood boil.

"You didn't come here to give me sisterly advice. Why are you really here?" The Queen snarled.

"So perceptive." The witches tone was patronising. "I'm here to give you a gift, my dear sister."

"I don't want your gift." Regina had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she knew whatever Zelena was planning would not be pleasant.

"Ah, but you shall have it. My gift to you is this ball of yours. You can dance with your soul mate-" At Regina's surprised look Zelena added "Oh yes, I know all about that- You can meet his parents and laugh as they squirm at the thought of their son and the _Evil Queen."_

"But..." Regina urged, slightly nervous for what was to come.

"But, sis, when the clock strikes midnight, you shall put your _oh so high_ walls back up. You shall never act upon your affections; Always wondering whether he felt the same. You shall never speak to his son again and you shall watch as they forget you ever existed. After all, not having someone is the worst curse imaginable. Isn't that right?"

The thought killed Regina and she knew it showed. Having her own words thrown back at her, this time used against her, made it even worse.

"Then, once you have nothing, no son, no true love and absolutely no one to care whether you live or die, then- and only then- will I carry out my plans to take everything from you." Zelena was almost laughing at the concept, which made Regina sick to the stomach.

She was still able to make her voice sound cool and collected, though, as she asked "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll kill every one you care about if you don't." The witches voice had taken on a bitter edge and The Queen gasped at her words.

"You wouldn't!" Regina stepped forward, getting ready for a fight.

"Oh, but I would," Zelena reminded Regina of when she was the Evil Queen; when she was so caught up in vengeance that she would do anything to get revenge on Snow. She was beyond reason and that scared her. "I would rip his heart out and crush it under my fingers turning it to nothing but dust. I would laugh as you watched the life drain out of his eyes and as little Roland cried for his father. I'd kill him too. Just a wave of my hand and his neck would snap." Zelena relished the words that poured out of her mouth as moisture gathered in her sister's eyes.

"Or I could throw him out of the highest window and watch him fly like one of his father's arrows!"

Regina wiped the single tear that had fallen away. She would not let her sister see her cry, she would not be weak.

"I would end you before you even got the chance." This wasn't exactly true, it was evident that Zelena was slightly more powerful than Regina, but, given the right amount of motivation, maybe that wouldn't matter.

"We both know that's not going to happen. I thought you had somewhere to be, anyway. You better give me an answer soon: A life of everlasting lonliness or your thief's life? Your decision."

There was no mulling over the question, Regina knew her answer right away. "Fine. You win this battle, but next time I'll be ready!"

"Thanks, _sis_ , nice chat." And with that Zelena hopped onto her broomstick and was gone, leaving Regina to pull herself together before she left for the ball she was already an hour late for.

* * *

Where was she? Was she really going to ditch him? What about everything she had said before? Was it all just lies?

Those were the questions going through Robin's head at 9:30 on Friday evening. He had been waiting for a whole hour and had been trying to entertain his insufferable parents for around half an hour, all the while stealing glances at the large clock which hung just above the door.

"See, I told you not to trust her!" Robin's mother, Elizabeth of Locksley, exclaimed. "She's nothing but trouble."

"Mother, you don't even know her. She's probably just running late." The thief replied, exasperated.

Being the stuck up cow she was, Elizabeth just ignored her son and carried on. "I bet she was just using you for some sort of evil plan. She's waiting until you trust her completely and then she'll rip out your heart and use it for some sort of spell- though I don't know what, its not like your heart is very special."

Robin almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but he didn't. Instead he just glanced at the clock again and then the door. _Where could she be?_ He thought with a frown.

"Your mother is right, Robin, don't trust anyone who is late for their own ball."

Robin came very close to punching his father in the face. Luckily, though, Regina came bursting through the doors.

The dress she was wearing was absolutely stunning. It was a bold red colour, with a large slit up the side- the way she was running revealed a sinful amount of skin- and showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"Is that her?" Elizabeth gasped, not even bothering to hide her distaste.

"Yes, mother, that is her." Robin replied, then said firmly, "Now, you've got to promise to be polite. She is your Queen after all."

Once Regina had reached them she slowed down and walked with a more regal disposition.

"Sorry, I'm late." Regina apologised as she kissed Robin's cheek, an act which surprised the thief. Since when had she become so affectionate.

It was once she pulled back Robin saw it, the pain in her eyes. Not the usual pain that haunted her day after day, not the pain from losing her son. This was different.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're Robin's parents. I'm Regina." The introduction was punctuated with a hand shake.

"Charles of Locksley." Robin's father replied "And this is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sorry for my rather ungraceful entrance. I ran into a few..." As Regina seemed to search for a word, she met Robin's eyes for a few seconds before turning back to his parents "complications that I had to take care of."

"That's quite alright, dear." Elizabeth answered "Did you catch your dress on something?"

"Excuse me?" The question was rather odd, even for Elizabeth of Locksley.

"Or were you planning on exposing so much of yourself to us tonight?" As Robin's mother's eyes travelled to Regina's leg, realisation seemed to hit the former Evil Queen. At first she looked angry and then there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smirked and lowered her voice.

"Oh, that? That was for your son." Robin bit his lip to hold back a laugh, but couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. Both his parents' eyebrows rose to their hairlines, but they seemed to compose themselves fairly quickly.

"Quite the charmer you've scored yourself." Charles Locksley gritted out, sending a look to Robin, which clearly said "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

" _I_ think so." Robin's reply was of a completely different tone and it held a lot of sentiment, which made Regina tense.

"So, Your Majesty, how did you and our criminal of a son meet?" Elizabeth asked, clearly trying to act like she didn't think the whole thing was a farce.

Regina's anger only seemed to grow and she didn't hold back her glare. "Well, Snow White and I were attacked by a flying monkey and your "Criminal of a son" saved us. He shot them with his bow, and if you paid enough attention to your son, you'd know he is an amazing marksman. He's also a great father and an even better friend." The Queen's eyes seemed to tear up as she spoke, leaving Robin to wonder exactly what had happened in the time between the council meeting and now.

"You seem very serious about our Robin." Charles commented in a tone of surprise.

"I am." The reply was almost a whisper and was more aimed at Robin than his parents.

"When are you to be wed?" The bluntness of the statement shocked both the Queen and the thief.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Well you aren't getting any younger, dear and I think its high time you got over that- what was her name again?- anyway, its time you married up again. You could have picked someone of a much higher standard, but she'll do."

Robin was sure his mother had gone mad. What was she on about?

"Regina and I are not getting married!"

Elizabeth just ignored her son, as usual, and carried on. "What about children? Your majesty, are you going to give my boy a child?"

The statement hit Regina like a bucket of ice cold water.

Since her sister left, everything had felt like a dream. Like she was in an alternate universe.

She had ran to the ball room, her head an absolute mess and she hadn't even cared who saw her in such an un-regal state, though she was pretty sure everyone was staring as she sped through crowds of people until she spotted the one person on her mind.

Once Robin was in her sights and she had caught who she suspected were his parents staring at her with disgust, she slowed down and held her head higher.

His parents were, as suspected, stuck up snobs, who had very little respect for their Queen and she couldn't hold back the comment about the slit in her dress being for Robin. It wasn't even a lie.

When they had openly expressed the distaste for their sons life choices it only riled her up further.

Then they had asked about marriage, which had shocked her immensely. She had only known him a few months and would probably never have considered marriage, anyway. Plus, the fact that she was never to act upon her affections for him ruled out being able to sign a piece of paper committing herself to him for eternity.

When his mother had asked her whether she would be giving her son a child, though, that had thrown her right back into reality and her heart ached.

"I...I can't have children..." Regina had muttered, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes. Robin seemed to sense her distress as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly, Robin, this woman massacred entire villages, cursed an entire realm and prances around in things that don't leave anything to the imagination and now she says she can't have children. How could you possibly think she was an appropriate choice?"

The tears that had been held back relentlessly suddenly began to fall and Regina turned her head, trying not to look weak in front of these people.

"Oh, would you just shut up, mother?!" Robin had burst out. "Now is not the time!" Then he turned to Regina, asking if she was ok. She wasn't, but admitting that would only make her seem more weak.

"I'm fine." It was obvious she was lying and Robin had always been good at seeing through her so he grabbed her hand and said "Come on, lets go."

There was no question about it and Regina really wasn't in the mood for protest, so she silently nodded gripping his hand back. After all, she didn't know how long she had left to be so open with him.

"Mother," Robin nodded his head in farewell. "Father. After tonight, Do. Not. Ever contact me- or my son- again." And with that they left. (Regina leaving the ballroom with much more grace than she had whilst entering.)

"Come here." Robin said, softly, once they were alone right outside Regina's bed chambers. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she melted into him, finding comfort in his intoxicating forest smell and the warmth of his body. "Why did you never tell me about... you know?"

"Because you never asked." She answered simply, tears staining his white shirt.

"If I had known I would've..." His voice trailed off, because what could he have done? He couldn't have stopped her from drinking that potion, he wasn't there and even if he had been she wouldn't have listened.

"You would have what, Robin?" The frustration she felt was evident in her tone. "Its not like you could reverse the potions effects, even if you tried. Time travel is also impossible, so you couldn't go back in time to fix things. So, tell me, Robin, what would you have done?"

Instead of responding with actual words, Robin pulled back slightly to see her face. Then, when she looked him in the eyes, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

It took a while for Regina's brain to actually process what was going on, but he had pulled away before she had time to respond.

The look on Robin's face told her that he was even surprised by his own actions. Then he looked apologetic as he whispered "I'm sorry," which only confused the Queen.

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you" The sentence was said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be." Regina replied as she cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned in, kissing him again, but this time with more passion.

The kiss was intense and that only increased when Regina's tongue traced a line along Robin's bottom lip, begging for entry and then they were both free to explore every inch of each other's mouths. He tasted exquisite.

The hand Robin held on her waste trailed up her side, making Regina shiver.

They broke away far too soon, but Regina knew her time was running out and there was just one more thing she wanted to do before she isolated herself from the thief and his son.

"Robin, would it be ok if I saw Roland for a little while?"

"Of course, he might be asleep, but I very much doubt it." Robin smiled and shook his head at the thought of his rather excitable son bouncing around his chambers with the wooden sword he had named "Needle."

"Thank you. Not just for tonight, but for everything. For being there for me when I needed it the most."

"Don't mention it. You're an amazing woman, Regina. You're clever and witty; not to mention absolutely gorgeous and you're the strongest person I have ever met." Tears were welling up in Regina's eyes and she couldn't believe she was about to cry infront of this man for the second time that night.

She kissed him again with gratitude. It was only short, but it was sweet all the same.

The walk to Robin's chambers was silent, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Robin held Regina's hand all the way there and it comforted her immensley. However, the thought of having to give that up was awful.

Robin's room was instantly recognisable as Regina had been there many times before. She could hear the laughter coming from Roland and couldn't help but smile. It was a sad smile. She would miss Roland, she would miss him a lot.

"Are you ready to enter the chamber of madness?" Robin asked, dramatically and so Regina played along replying with an equally dramatic. "I think so."

Then, Robin opened the door with a deep breath. As soon as Roland spotted his father he jumped off of the bed he had been standing on and ran into his arms.

"Hello, Little man, have you had a good time?"

"Yes! I beat John at sword fighting four times! Well, Needle did most of the work, but she wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for me!" Roland prattled on enthusiastically about his sword until he noticed Regina, standing right behind his father.

"Majesty! You're here!" Roland almost dived out of his father's arms into Regina's.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Little John asked the Queen from the far corner of the room.

"Give it a rest Little John." Robin replied, exasperated. John obeyed his leader and decided it would be best for him to leave. He bid farewell to Roland and gave the boy a hug before he left, glaring at Regina as he went.

"Right, m'boy, its time you got to bed." Robin told his son, settling him on the ground and kneeling so he could be at eye level.

"Can Majesty tuck me in, please?" Roland begged, clasping his hands together and pouting.

"If that's alright with her Majesty, then yes." Robin replied, turning his head and silently asking if it was ok.

"I would love to." Regina replied, smiling down at the boy. Roland jumped up and down and smiled brightly.

Once Roland was all tucked in he had fallen asleep almost instantly. Regina had kissed him on the head and whispered. "Goodbye, my little knight."

"Would you like me to walk you back to your chambers, milady?" Asked Robin, who was currently leaning against the door, watching the exchange between the two.

"Yes, I would, thank you." Regina replied, standing from where she had been knelt next to Roland's bed.

The walk back was different, this time they talked. He made her laugh, something she hadn't been able to do in quite some time and it just made her feel alive.

Robin recognised Regina's door instantly, despite only having seen it once before. The intricate detail of the lion, which was carved onto the door, was hard to forget.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Regina asked. Her voice was quiet and her eyes drifted to the ground, reminiscing on that fateful night almost three months ago.

"You were feeling rather suicidal that night." Robin replied, bitterly. Even when he hadn't known her he had felt oddly protective over her, and now the thought of her cold and lifeless was unbearable.

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I would've just been asleep... for a very long time." To Robin, that wasn't a very big distinction.

He just sighed and took in his surroundings- something he hadn't been able to do the first time he was here. It was a rather large room for just one person and he wondered whether it had been the room she had shared with the King, but no, he knew how much suffering she must have endured throughout the ten years she had been married to him. She would probably have gone to desperate measures to ensure that part of her life was in the past, where it belonged and that didn't entail sleeping in the very room she had shared with her late husband.

There was a large full length mirror adjacent to the dressing table on the wall opposite him. On the dressing table were various boxes and pieces of jewelry scattered over the surface. What caught Robin's attention most, though, was a music box.

The box was covered in dust, which suggested it hadn't been opened in a while and the carvings were absolutely beautiful. That wasn't the reason Robin was so drawn to it, though. The box reminded him of the music, which was being played at the ball and the ball reminded him of Regina.

"We never even got to dance!" Robin turned his gaze to the woman in question who seemed to have drifted into her own little world.

"What?"

"At the ball." Robin clarified and a look of realisation flashed across the Queen's face. "We didn't get to dance."

"Well, that's something that'll have to be remedied." There was a playful look in Regina's eyes as she smirked in his direction.

Robin played along, bowing and holding out his hand. "Would you care to dance, milady?" Regina giggled, something he scarcely heard from her and took his hand.

"Its your Majesty, and yes, I would love to dance with you, Robin." She replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "We don't have any music." She stated, sounding more relaxed than she had in days.

"I think that can be fixed." Robin answered as he extricated himself from her hold, rather reluctantly, and walked over to the music box.

The tune that started playing when he opened it was more of a lullaby than anything, but it would do.

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina again and they started swaying to the music. After a while, Regina said, "My father gave me that music box when I was a little girl. I used to have nightmares- mostly about my mother- and he told me that the music in the box would ward away all the bad dreams I was having and I believed him. It worked- for a while- and then, once I reached a certain age, I stopped listening."

"You were close to your father?" It was a question, Robin was not going to pretend he knew her more than he did.

"Very." The reply was simple, but it held a lot of meaning. Robin could not help the curiosity taking over.

"What happened to him?"

Regina noticeably tensed, making Robin regret his decision to question her further. She still answered, being the ridiculously strong woman she was.

"He... umm... he died." Robin only held her closer and kissed the top of her head. No wonder she had become so evil, she had been through more than what some people endured in a lifetime.

"Regina, no matter what anybody says, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Don't listen to my parents either, they speak out of their arses most of the time."

The Queen just chuckled at that and leaned back so that she could see his face. Then she kissed him for the third time that day. He tried to pour as much emotion as he could into that kiss and it felt like she was doing the same.

Then the clock striked twelve and, though it was far away, they both heard it.

It was like a wake up call for Regina and she slowly extricated herself from his hold. When he looked at her, he saw the scowl, which he felt he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Get out." She ordered flatly and when he didn't move she said again with more force. "Get out!"

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin still hadn't moved an inch.

"Its your Majesty, and I thought I'd ordered you to leave." Regina's frustration was growing, but so was Robin's.

"I refuse to leave until you tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong is that you are a thief and I am a Queen. We can _never_ be together. It just took me a while to realise that." The Queen's voice had grown bitter and uncaring as she summoned a glass of red wine with her magic and sipped it, with a blasé attitude.

Her comment had hurt more than he'd like to admit, but it did what she had probably intended it to do. Robin turned on his heel and headed to the door before turning back and muttering, "Goodbye, Regina."

Then, he left, not noticing the single tear rolling down Regina's face.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so OUAT has disappointed me immensely, and not just because of Robin's death- an completely un-necessary plot, if you ask me. I may not even continue watching the show after Sunday's episode, but I will definitely continue to write fan-fiction because OQ must live on no matter what! Anyway, I was going to wait until Sunday, but I was too excited. You probably just want to read the story so I'm going to shut up now. As usual R &R **

* * *

It had been a long night for Regina. All she could think about was everything she had lost in life.

First, there was Daniel, who would, no doubt, be extremely disappointed in her. He had been the only thing in the world that had kept her from going insane when she was young. When she had become the Evil Queen avenging his death had been the thing that kept her going; that stopped her from falling.

Then, her father. Her father had always believed in her; had always believed she could change, even with all the atrocities caused by her. Henry Mills had never given up on his daughter, but she had given up on him and it had all been for nothing.

Henry had been the turning point in her life, though, he had brought her back out from the darkness; had made her see all the mistakes she had made and had continued to make. She had never loved anyone more than her son, and now he had no idea who she was. She deserved it, though, she had brought it all on herself.

Now, she had lost her soul mate. Her one and only. He would soon grow tired of the jibes and the insults and then he would move on, he'd forget all about her. His son would too. Roland had felt like her connection to Henry. He was exactly like him when he was younger.

Of course, he was cute in his own right too with those dimples both him and his father seemed to possess. It drove her crazy, absolutely mad. It also made them both a lot harder to resist.

So, Regina, having had no sleep at all. Dragged herself out of bed at three o'clock in the morning, got dressed and went for a walk around the castle.

Despite having lived in the castle most of her life, Regina had also lived in a mansion in maine for 28 years and so she was still getting used to the whole thing.

The Queen was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the man walking right towards her.

Apparently, he wasn't paying attention either as they both crashed into each other and the familiar scent of forest surrounded her. _Oh crap! Not him!_

Robin's arms instinctively wrapped around Regina's waist to steady her and he half smiled before saying, "We have to stop meeting like this." Then, he seemed to remember their earlier conversation as he let go of her and stepped a few paces back, his smile turning into a frown.

The brunette instantly missed the warmth of his body and the tingle his touch gave her. She would not let this be known, though. That would probably fall under the "acting upon your affections" catagory.

"Morning, _thief_. What are you doing up so early?" Regina asked, bitterly. An angry expression flashed across Robin's face and Regina hoped she'd never see that look upon his face again.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" The thief answered nonchalantly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She hadn't sounded as authoritive as she had intended, but, with any look, he wouldn't see through her facade.

"I'll tell you what, _your Majesty._ " He said her title, mockingly, which only served to infuriate the Queen.

"What?" She was really in no mood for this.

"You keep your own business, I'll keep mine." Why did this suddenly feel like an end? Sure, she had given up the opportunity to _be_ with him, but she had hoped they could still keep up the connection they shared; could still banter like they used to. Was he really so willing to give that up?

Of course, she couldn't let her feelings be known. She was the former Evil Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke and one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, she wouldn't let something like this make her look weak. Especially not in front of _him_.

So, she simply lifted her chin and held out her hand for him to shake- big mistake, that tingle she had felt earlier had returned and he seemed to feel it too as an awkwardness filled the air- saying, "Sounds like a plan."

"I guess I'll be on my way. Goodbye, your majesty."

Regina didn't want to let him leave just yet, so she called his name and he turned around with raised eyebrows. There were so many things she wanted to say, but so many she couldn't; so many that would lead to both his and his son's demise. So, she just raised her chin in a regal manner and gave him a mocking look. "Next time you decide to go for an early morning wander, stick to your side of the castle."

"Of course, wouldn't want this side getting contaminated by us forest smelling, thieves."

Though, Robin tried to maintain a casual aura, he could not stop the bitterness seeping into his tone. He sounded hurt and there was nothing Regina could do about it.

Despite the urge to kiss him and tell him that wasn't how she felt at all, the Queen just stared at the thief and muttered, "Exactly."

This seemed to surprise him, he had probably been expecting- or hoping for- her to tell him that it wasn't true at all- which it wasn't- and that she wanted them to be together. He may have even been expecting an apology. Regina didn't give apologies to anyone but her son.

* * *

Robin didn't say another word, he just turned back around and walked in the opposite direction. Regina's heart ached to see him go, but what else could she do? Let him and his son die for completely selfish reasons? She probably would have done that before, but now she was reformed and she would do everything in her power to protect those she cared about and Regina had to admit- however painful- she cared for him- for them.

What the hell had gotten into her? It was like he had gone back in time.

This new/old version of the Queen was driving Robin insane. Last night had been wonderful; he had finally seen the real Regina. She had been gentle and loving and he found himself falling in-

No. He was not in love with her. How could he be? She was utterly mercurial, she thought she was superior to absolutely everyone who was not her and she thought of him as a dirty thief.

Then again, that couldn't be what she really thought. What about what she had said in the council chambers? And when he had kissed her, she had kissed him back. That had to be some kind of sign that she liked him back. However, this was the Queen that they were talking about and she had been known to have had many lovers in the past and for being a complete and utter tease, so that might have just been her mocking him.

God, why did this have to be so bloody confusing?

Finding his way back to his chambers was proving to be quite difficult. The castle was very large and all the corridors looked exactly the same, yet another thing that annoyed Robin about living here. Roland had been fast asleep when he had left and so it was likely he would stay that way for at least a few more hours, but, on the off chance he did wake, Robin did not want to worry the boy about where his father was.

When Robin finally found his assigned "room," as the Queen had called it, it had been a full hour.

His chambers were the furthest away from hers, which had probably been done on purpose. It wasn't an unpleasant room per se. The walls were not a bad colour- white, nice and neutral- and there was quite a lot of space. However, that was the problem, there was too much space.

Robin was not used to sleeping in a canopy bed or having so much storage space. He was not used to any of the luxuries he got given whilst staying here and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

The huge feasts were a definite upside and he was sure his son would agree and the warmth of the castle was great too, but Robin had always been fond of the outdoors and the castle, despite its space was very confining at times, making him feel slightly claustrophobic.

After a while, Roland began to stir and soon he had woken up completely, jumping up and down on his bed chanting "Breakfast!" Enthusiastically, over and over again. Robin just laughed at the boy and lifted him over his shoulder, tickling him. Roland had always been fond of tickles, no matter how much he said he didn't. The boy giggled and struggled, making a futile attempt to escape his father's grasp.

Soon, Robin stopped and gently let Roland down.

The two strolled to the Great Hall, Roland tugging Robin's hand and telling him to hurry up or all the food would be gone! That was an utter impossibility in Robin's opinion for the amount of food offered to the inhabitants of this castle could feed an entire village for at least a year.

As the two reached the doors of the hall, Roland asked the question Robin was really hoping he wouldn't ask. "Papa, is Majesty going to be there?"

Robin sighed before replying. "Roland, I think it's best not to bother her Majesty today."

"Why not?" The innocence in his tone made Robin even more mad at that blasted Queen. Was she going to abandon Roland too? Could she be that cruel?

"I don't think she's feeling very well at the moment. She just needs space to get better."

"When I'm sick, Papa, you give me a hug." Robin could practically see the clogs turning in his little boy's head. "So, that means you have to give Majesty a hug."

The thief almost laughed as he imagined the reaction of the Queen were he to actually hug her. "I don't think she would be best pleased." He gave, simply.

"Should _I_ give her a hug?" How was his son so adorable?

They were now in the Great Hall, looking for a place to sit- they usually sat with the rest of the Merry Men, but it was rather early and most of them were still asleep.

"Roland I don't think…" But Robin had just turned his head in the direction of the long table at the back of the hall, where the most important people were supposed to sit. There, in deep conversation with the Prince and Princess, were his blasted parents…

"What are they doing here?" Regina mouthed to her former step-daughter. Hadn't Robin told them to leave?

"They're Robin Hood's parents." Snow explained as if that would make everything ok.

"That still doesn't answer my question." The Queen was livid. Not only could Regina not stand them, but neither could Robin and it would be utterly unfair for him to have to put up with these despicable human beings for the duration of their stay. Plus, how was he going to explain this to his son?

"Charming and I got talking to them at the ball. They said Robin had invited them and so we thought it would be a good idea for them to stay for a few days."

Regina looked over at Elizabeth of Locksley, who was currently in deep conversation with Prince "charming," and scowled.

"This may be the most terrible idea you have ever had!"

"How so?" The naïve Princess asked. A confused look adorning her face.

Regina's reply came in a tone usually reserved for young children. "Robin despises his parents and I know for a fact he would not want them to associate with his son."

"And how would you know? I thought you hated Robin." The girl gave Regina a knowing look, which instantly sickened the Queen.

How would she answer that? She could go for the truth, which would lead to an excruciating heart to heart with Snow. Plus, as they had established, Snow had a huge mouth and would probably alert half the castle of her relationship problems.

So that only left one other option. Lie. "I know because I invited them." The look of shock on Snow's face was priceless. "Only for the ball, though. I wasn't expecting anyone to be stupid enough to tell them they could stay here; in my castle."

"Why did you invite them?"

"He was being his usual annoying self and so I thought I'd do something to annoy him. I found out he came from a noble family and got in contact with them." In all the years she had been married to Leopold and then after when she had lied to people to get what she wanted, Regina had perfected her acting skills and Snow was always so easy to placate.

"That does sound like something you would do… Though that doesn't explain why you care so much that they're here."

"I don't think that's any of your business. My reasons are my own. Now, I'm going to the library to figure out a way to stop our impending doom caused by my wicked bitch of a sister."

"Regina!" Snow scolded her step-mother. Honestly, it was like the woman was still in pre-school.

Without a word, Regina stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the sniping "How can you stand to live with her?" From Robin's father.

Speaking of the thief, when was he going to get out of her head? She could not stop thinking about him; his smirk, his dimples, his snarky comments and gazes full of longing, directed at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

When they had kissed she was pretty sure she had seen fireworks, actual fireworks. Not only that, but she could _feel_ them too, coursing through her veins. It was delicious.

Of course, if she wanted her thief- when did he become hers? – to stay alive, she would never be able to feel that again.

There were two libraries in the castle. The one Regina had decided to go to was practically hers. Nobody knew of this library as it was hidden behind a large tapestry on the seventh floor. Regina had discovered it in the first year of her marriage to Leopold and had used it as her sanctuary. She would come here just to think- and, of course, to practice her magic. She had, had no one to confide in all these years, so it was nice to have a place of her own.

The library had at first been bare, but for the bookshelves and a table in the middle of the room. Regina had remedied that by putting in a red carpet and some matching curtains. Then, she had conjured a few chairs to go around the table and a mirror, one Sydney could not look into- where was that idiot, anyway? Not that she cared, he was a creep.

All of the books had been read once or twice, but she hadn't even though about them in 28 years so she would need to read them all again.

Some were rather interesting, but others just made her want to fall asleep.

It was when she was half-way through a book called "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" (One of the less interesting books) that he found her.

How? She did not know. She had made sure that the tapestry covered the whole door, no one would be able to get in. Then again, he was a thief. Breaking into places was kind of his thing.

"Can I help you?" The Queen's voice was exasperated. She just wanted to get a break and the fact that her _soul-mate_ happened to show up absolutely everywhere she went was not helping.

"Actually, yes." So he wasn't in a good mood either. This should be fun. "I would like you to explain to me what has gotten into you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about their run-in in the corridor this morning.

"Yes, you do, Regina! I have tried to come up with a logical explanation for all of this, but I just can't. Last night was…"

"Not real!" The Queen finished, trying to convince herself more than him. "Last night, before the ball, something happened- No, I won't tell you- and it just made me feel tired and drained. I was not myself. Then your mother said all that stuff and I needed comfort; you were there. As for your son, he is a sweet little boy and I do care about him. That does not mean we are… you know… a _thing_."

"That's what you're going with?"

"What I'm going with is the truth. Now, please leave."

"I don't believe you for a second." To be fair, Regina wouldn't believe herself either, but what was she to do? She couldn't tell him the truth; it would be too dangerous.

"Well, that's your problem. I told you to leave, did I not?"

Robin did not move an inch.

"You did. However, I really was never any good at following orders."

The cheeky smile he gave her made him even harder to resist. Curse her damn sister.

"Or bathing. I can smell you from all the way over here." Regina scrunched up her nose, despite her love for his scent.

Her attempt at wiping the smile off his face proved to be futile, though, and he laughed. "You love how I smell."

"I _really_ don't. Now would you just leave me be, please?" Regina did not like the tone of her voice. It was begging, and Regina Mills did not beg.

"Not until you explain all of this to me. What is going on between us?" He was serious now and she found herself preferring it when he wasn't

"There is no "us"." Her voice had gotten quieter and he had stepped closer.

"Yes, there is. Just admit it, Regina." He had taken her hands in his own and she found herself comforted by it; became reluctant to let go.

"No, there isn't." She was tired. Too damn tired.

"You're telling me you can't feel what I feel? The fireworks when we kiss? That electricity when we touch?"

It was exhausting. All this denying and resisting. "No… I mean yes… I mean… I feel it too." The look of hope and relief on Robin's face made Regina's heart do a backflip. "That still doesn't mean we can be together."

Now a confused frown adorned Robin's face. "Why not?"

"We just can't."

"No. That's not an explanation. Give me some answers, Regina."

"It's Your Majesty and I wish I could, but I can't." Now the thief was frustrated, a regular occurrence whenever he was around her, it seemed.

"Yes, you can! You just don't want to!"

"I'm doing this for your safety! I'm doing this for your son's safety!" When was he going to get it into his head?

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself and my son. I don't need you to protect me!"

"Yes you do!"

Robin had now let go of the brunette's hands and was pacing up and down.

"I shouldn't have come here." He stated.

"No, you shouldn't." The Queen agreed. "Now, for the last time, leave!"

* * *

Robin was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He would scarcely talk to any of his men and the only smiles he gave were to his son.

"Another argument with the Queen?" Little John asked as he sat on the chair next to his leader.

"How did you…?"

"Whenever you're in a bad mood it's because of her." He explained. It was true. Robin could not remember the last time he was in a bad mood and it was not because of her. Before he met the Queen he had not really had reason to unleash his temper. When his temper was unleashed, though, it took quite some time for it to get back to where it belonged, tucked safely away.

"What about this time?"

"Nothing of importance." It was believable. The two had argued about anything and everything. He was pretty sure they had even argued about how they argued.

"Are you sure? I mean, you did go to the ball with her last night and you seemed to be in a good place."

"Regina is a very complicated woman." He wasn't about to tell the man that he may or may not want a relationship with the very woman who had wanted them all dead 28 years ago.

"So you're on first name basis now?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." Robin gave. John did not look satisfied by the answer, but he would just have to deal with it. Robin had more pressing matters to deal with, such as his parents.

After breakfast Elizabeth and Charles Locksley had knocked on the door of Robin's chambers. Of course Roland, being the curious boy he is, had asked who they were. The answer had been a short, "No one, Roland." As he had gestured for his parents to step outside.

"Is that our Grandson?" Charles had asked, assuming Robin would actually let them see his child.

"Yes, that is your Grandson."

"Could we meet him?" Elizabeth's eyes were tearful and this only served to anger Robin.

"Where was all this interest four years ago, may I ask?"

"How could we show any interest? We didn't even know where you were or that you even were married. The only thing we knew is that you had become a rotten thief, who stole from his own kind to give to the dirty vermin who litter the streets. Oh, how you've disappointed us, Robin."

"And now you're getting involved with the Evil Queen? I thought we'd brought you up better than that." Charles always seemed to agree with his wife on absolutely everything. It was very clear who was the boss of the household and who was the _real_ boss.

"See, you say all that and then you wonder why I never wrote to you or got in contact at all?" Robin was absolutely fuming. "All I ever hear from either of you is about how much I've disappointed you! God knows why you think I'd let you anywhere near my son!"

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?" Elizabeth gasped, outraged and probably rather surprised that her son had the guts to speak out against her.

"I am not a child anymore, Mother! I cannot be controlled by you!" Then a question that had been plaguing Robin's mind since breakfast popped back into his mind, "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"We got invited to stay here, in the castle, for a while. Just so we can get re-acquainted, of course." She replied, a smug expression adorning her face.

She wouldn't, would she? Regina knew how much he despised his parents and, despite all they'd been through, she wouldn't go as far as to invite them to stay, would she?

"No, Regina wouldn't…"

" _Her Majesty-"_ his mother corrected "who, by the way, does not give a damn about you- did not invite us to stay. The Prince and Princess did."

Robin was starting to realise why Regina had wanted to kill that woman so much, but that wasn't the part he was focused on. The words "Does not give a damn about you" were repeated in his head over and over and over. Was she right? She had basically said as much the night before.

"Right." Robin replied. There was something he had to do and he had to do it now. "I'll talk to Snow about everything later. In the meantime, you go anywhere near my son and you _will_ regret it!"

And that is how he ended up on the seventh floor looking anywhere and everywhere for Regina.

It was as though his subconscious had taken control. He didn't know how he knew where that library was, but he did and, somehow, he knew she would be there.

Now, he thoroughly regretted it.

Yes, he now knew how she felt, but maybe it would have been better if he didn't know; it would surly make it much easier to bear when she rejected him. Plus, he still had absolutely no idea why she was acting the way she was and so the trip had been a complete waste of time.

So, now he sat in his chambers with the same question running through his head over and over again: _What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ That was the question going through Regina's head at 3:00 in the afternoon.

After the argument with Robin she had felt both mentally and physically drained. She wanted nothing more than just to retire to her chambers, remove her heavy clothes from her body and sleep for a decade.

That would not be in the cards for the Queen, though. There was a meeting with the _un_ \- Charmings to attend about the day to day running of the castle. Not that it was needed; everything seemed to be going fine- apart from the two new lodgers, who were un-surprisingly demanding- though, the Merry Men did have a tendency to wander and sometimes ended up in the parts of the castle forbidden to them- they were thieves and not to be trusted, after all. Snow had insisted, though, and, since she was co-ruler of the enchanted forest, who was she to decline.

When Regina got to the council chambers, she was surprised to find that the big round table had been removed- it usually was, anyway, they only got it out for council meetings, though- and Aurora and Philip, who had been staying in the castle also, were having a quiet conversation in the corner of the room. Snow and David- Or charming, whatever he went by nowadays- were stood a few meters from them with the brightest smiles Regina had ever seen in her entire life on their faces. That wasn't the thing that perplexed Regina, though, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what was.

"Have I missed something here?"

Snow looked up upon hearing her former step-mother's voice. "We have some news." Her voice was extremely high pitched. Obviously whatever she had to say was exciting her, but the Princess had always been easily pleased.

"So this isn't a meeting to discuss the day to day running of the castle?" That pissed Regina off. She could have just gone with her original plan and gone straight to bed.

"No, of course not, that was just to get you here. We knew you wouldn't have come if we'd have told you the truth." Damn right she wouldn't. Now, though, she was getting interested. Why would she go through so much trouble just to get her here?

"And the truth is…" The ever impatient Queen urged.

"We've decided to gather the kingdom…" Snow started, but was interrupted

"That's your news?" Why did she ever leave the library? Sure, she was starting to get a headache from straining her eyes to read the tiny writing on the yellowing pages of the books, but at least there she was alone and able to deal with all the complex emotions she had been bombarded with lately.

"We've decided to gather the kingdom because…" She paused, grabbing her husband's hand. "We're pregnant!"

Now that she was not expecting. Regina had no idea what to say, so she did what she always did; gathered up all her anger and aimed it at the unfortunate soul she happened to be talking to. In this case, it was Snow White. "You gathered the entire Kingdom for this?" The Queen's voice was so loud it was bordering on screeching.

Her "co-rulers" looked like they had no idea what to do with themselves, and Philip and Aurora had stopped their conversation to see what was going on.

"There's a wicked witch out there just waiting to pounce and pretending otherwise would be dangerous." How could they be so irresponsible? Now everyone including that poor child were now in danger- more danger than they already were. This was a perfect sign of weakness.

"There is nothing dangerous about rallying our people!" Charming argued back. He had never been too bright, in Regina's opinion, always blinded by the need to be a hero and save the day.

"You're pregnant! It's not like you invented the wheel!" The hot-headed Queen retorted.

At that moment footfalls could be heard from behind. Everyone turned to see a caped figure. The figure dropped the hood and Snow gasped, then smiled with delight. "Belle!"

The young woman had a scared, yet confused, look upon her face. Then, Snow seemed to notice something odd. Her smile dropped and she frowned rather adorably.

"Are you ok?" Charming asked, concern lacing his tone. "Where's Neal?"

Oh, that's what the problem was. To be honest, Regina couldn't care less where he was. Yes, he was Henry's rather, but now Henry wasn't in her life she didn't want anything reminding her of that fact.

"We… we went off to see if we could revive the dark one." Belle replied, obviously still processing whatever chaos that had ended in. Both Belle and Neal had both lived with Rumple at some point in their lives, but that didn't mean to say their magical knowledge was still lacking. Didn't they understand that magic could not bring back people from the dead? She had had to learn that the hard way. Judging by the look on Belle's face, she had learned the hard way too.

"What happened?" The Queen's voice was firm and demanding, despite her curiosity.

"Neal was able to resurrect him…" She continued. Regina gasped. "But at the cost of his own life."

The last part was completely ignored by the brunette. Rumpelstiltskin was alive. That solved all of their problems all they had to do was find him. Her whispered "Rumple's alive." Was mostly to herself.

Of course Snow had to focus on the bad news. Wasn't she supposed to be the freaking Princess of Hope?

"Neal's dead?"

Then the confused look returned to Belle's face as she replied, "I _think_ so…"

Why could people not just give a straight answer? You were either alive or dead; no middle.

"To which?" She gave Belle a side glance, her usual bored, uninterested expression returning to her face.

"Both?" It was almost like a question, not an answer. "You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying, he" She gestured inwards in a demonstration of what she had seen, "Absorbed him. And-uh- Zelena got ahold of the dagger. And now she controls Rumple."

Oh for God's sake. Regina let out a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes. Just what they needed, more bad news.

Now Aurora stepped forwards, a worried expression on her face. "Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy. Regina is right it's too dangerous." It was obvious she knew something they didn't. Wonderful.

At least someone finally understood where she was coming from, though.

Snow wouldn't listen, though, being the naïve Princess she was. "No, If- if we don't we give into fear but if we do we give the kingdom what we need. Hope." There it was, that poisonous word. The word that had led her to Robin twice and made her abandon him twice.

"We don't even know what this wicked witch wants." Charming agreed with his wife.

"Actually we do." Aurora spoke again. She took a deep breath "She wants your baby."

Her husband moved beside her and explained. "She came to us when you were gone. Threatened us and our unborn child unless we told her when you arrived in our land."

Shocked adorned the faces of everyone in the room.

"She thinks your baby could be- important?" Aurora continued. The guilt was emanating off her. "I'm so sorry, she said she'd hurt us."

At that moment a gush of wind could be heard, urging them to turn towards the open doors of the balcony.

It was Zelena- surprise, surprise- flying through the window on her broom. Regina would have found it hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that her sister was more deadly than she was and she obviously had a vendetta against her for some unknown reason.

"And I make good on my promises." She smiled, sweetly, though threateningly. Then, with a wave of her hand, a puff of green smoke engulfed both Aurora and Philip. Once the smoke cleared, it did not reveal the Prince and Princess but two winged monkeys.

They both fled the room as fast as they could.

Snow bravely spoke up asking in a tone that showed no nonsense would be tolerated. "What do you want with our baby?"

"Calm down, Sweetie. You don't want to go into early labour."

The witch waved her hand again, freezing the Princess in place making David's temper rise as he stepped forward.

"Stay away from my wife!" He cried, drawing his sword in one swift, heroic motion.

"Ooh, someone's testy." Zelena taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Enough, Sis. This is between you and me!" Regina held her hand out, intending to produce a fire ball, but she was immediately frozen in place by her damn sister.

"Now," She turned to Snow "Let's see if this was all worth it."

Though Regina was completely immobile, she still had the ability to think. To wonder what the hell her sister wanted with this baby. It was strange; she felt almost protective over it whether it was due to the fact that she was suffering from the loss of her own child or that she had been the one to cause the Charmings to lose their first baby.

Her sister rested a green hand on Snow's stomach and said "Oh, yes. Yes, it was. This child shall do quite nicely." Then, she looked maliciously at the pregnant woman, whose eyes showed the fear she was currently feeling. "So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I'll be back for your _happy_ day. And what's yours… will be mine."

Then Zelena hopped back onto her broomstick and left them all, freeing them of the magical restraints she had given them.

After Regina's body had finally started to function properly again and she could move without feeling slight pain, she was able to take in her surroundings more.

There was still something weird about this particular "council meeting." The Queen thought back to the last time she was here. She remembered her and Robin having that argument about one thing or another and then finally telling him that she didn't completely despise him- hey, that was a big step for her- and then she realised what was wrong.

Robin wasn't here.

Ok, so this wasn't an actual council meeting, but it was still strange. It seemed that he was always there, whether she wanted him to be or not and now, suddenly, he wasn't.

Perhaps she had just gotten used to his presence. She seriously needed to get some space from that thief. It was probably a good thing he wasn't here and worrying would be unreasonable, he was probably out shooting some arrows or frolicking with his "Merry Men."

Whatever. It wasn't like she cared.

* * *

Robin had been thinking.

He had been thinking about why he had come here in the first place. He had thought it would be the safest place for his boy, but was it?  
Those flying monkeys had not been after Roland, they had been after Regina and the Wicked Witch was not after him either; she was after Regina.

This was _her_ castle, so in what way was it safe for his boy?

All this drama between him and her was for absolutely nothing. He wished he had stayed far away from her. If he had of done, he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

Firstly, Roland would not have almost died or been turned into a flying monkey by those bloody creatures, who were, evidently, owned by the Queen's sister.

Secondly, his parents would not have any idea where he was and so he would not have to endure their ridiculously capitalist views or try to explain to his son who these strange people knocking on his door were.

Thirdly, he wouldn't have to deal with all these complex emotions he felt towards the Queen herself. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill her or whether he wanted to devour her.

So, his decision was made. He and Roland would leave the castle and they would leave today. Yes, it was made and a slight bit impulsive, but so what if it was? He needed to get out of this damn place; he needed to get his son out of this damn place.

He grabbed what little items they had brought with them, including his bow and arrow, and told Roland that they had to leave.

Of course, the boy had been rather sad that he wasn't able to stay in the huge castle as he "hadn't finished exploring yet" and he had been even more upset that he wasn't able to say goodbye to "Majesty." To be fair, Robin would have liked the chance to say goodbye too, but he knew it was for the best if he just left. It wasn't as if she wanted to see him, anyway.

Still, he couldn't help but look back at the building before he returned to his home in Sherwood. He whispered "Goodbye, _your majesty_." So quite it would have been impossible to hear if the wind had blown at that moment.

He knew she wouldn't be able to hear it, but he couldn't prevent part of him from hoping that somehow she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I was just being such a perfectionist about this chapter. I got a review a while back, sadly it** **was from a guest so I couldn't reply, but whoever it was made a great point about why Robin would leave in the last chapter. A lot of you probably had the same thoughts and I hope this chapter answers all your questions. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Hope you like it x**

* * *

Try as she might, Regina could not stop wondering where the hell her thief had gotten to.

She hadn't seen him all day and it was driving her insane with worry. Anything could have happened to him, especially with her psycho sister around.

Why wasn't he here? Bugging her and giving her that cheeky smile with those amazing dimples that made her want to either jump him or kill him because she wanted to jump him.

As she strolled down the corridor, still wrapped up in her thoughts, she saw a man- or the back of a man.

He was wearing what looked to be Robin's green shirt and he had the same dirty blonde hair. Was it Robin? It had to be. Relief seemed to fill Regina to the brim and her crimson red lips broke into a smile.

Then the man turned around and the smile disappeared. Yes, the man was a thief, just not her thief. He could still be useful, though.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're one of Robin Hood's men, right?"

The man looked confused and slightly nervous as he nodded affirmative.

"Do you happen to know where he went?" No, that was not desperation you heard in her voice.

"I thought you knew!" The man seemed surprised. What did she not know?

"Knew what?" Now she was becoming annoyed and impatient.

"Robin left, Your Majesty. Just a few hours ago." Regina's fury must have shown as the man cowered.

The Queen tried to rail in her anger; tried to seem like she didn't care, but she did. How could he just leave like that? Without a word? She hadn't even got to say goodbye to Roland.

Regina thanked the man through clenched teeth and went to find the one person she could talk to; Tinkerbelle.

* * *

Robin would not usually have left his men behind. They were with him at all times through thick and thin, but he could not bring himself to tear them away from the life they had gotten so used to.

Little John had argued that no manner of riches would compare to their friendship, to their brotherhood. What kind of friend would he be, though, if he made them sacrifice all they had gained in the time they had stayed in the castle for his own selfish reasons?

"Robin, please let us come with you" He had begged. "We need you. You're our leader."

"No," Robin had countered "The Prince and Princess are your leaders, now. Listen to them. And who knows, maybe I'll return. I just need a few days to clear my head, the castle... it's too much for me."

"Is this about your parents?" John had asked with concern and Robin shook his head.

"No, this is not about my parents, though they are part of the problem." He told his friend, feeling guilty, but he could live with that. He could live with the fact that he had abandoned them. It was best for them to stay here, though, and he knew that too. Here they had a warm bed and were honoured amongst the people. That is something he knew they had always wanted even if they denied it in front of him.

An unfathomable look flashed across the portly man's face as he queried, "Is this about the Queen?"

Instead of answering, Robin just looked to the ground with a guilty expression on his face.

"The Evil Queen, Robin? Seriously?"

"Please don't call her that, John." The thief side-tracked, hoping to avoid having to give an answer.

"Well, it's the truth." Little John muttered and this angered his leader.

"She's changed. You might not see it, but I do. I'm pretty sure if you actually gave her a chance, you'd see it too."

"This is a woman who wanted us dead for years, I cannot believe you're going to defend her!"

"I shall defend continue to defend her until the day I die!"

John's face softened, then. His voice becoming quieter, "and yet you are still going to leave?"

"It's complicated." Robin stated.

"What about Roland?" Little John asked.

At this Robin was confused. "What about him?"

"What does he think of the whole situation?"

"He's disappointed- as is expected- but he'll get over it. He's four years old, he doesn't fully understand."

"You know what? It's probably a good thing you're leaving. This castle has changed you. Where has the Robin gone who put his son before everything? I thought that Robin was my friend, not the one who ignores his morals all for a woman!"

That was the last straw. How he parented his child was his business and he would always put Roland first, no matter what. "You're right, Little John, this place has changed me, but I will always put my son first and that is the reason I am leaving this castle. I do not want my child growing up spoilt. I don't want him to be disappointed when we have to leave this place and go back to living in the forest! At least if we leave now, he'll still love his old life as much as his new one!"

There was nothing John could do apart from apologise.

"Look, I know it's hard to understand, but you have to trust me. We will see each other again." Then, he brought his friend into a heartfelt hug.

"Take care of yourself, Robin."

"You too, John."

There were no goodbyes for either refused to believe that this was goodbye.

Now, Robin lay on the hard ground staring up at the stars and thinking about how wrong he had been. The right decision had not been to leave. It had been to stay. To stay and fight.

It had been five days since he had left that bloody place and he found himself missing it; missing her. Roland was faring no better. The young boy had asked more than once why they had left and the reasons the thief would have given many nights ago seemed all wrong now.

It was time to go back; time to go home.

* * *

"I can't believe you still haven't found him yet!" The Queen's temper was rising and Tinkerbelle just rolled her eyes.

"Locator spells are hard. Especially with a wand." Her friend- if they could be called friends- replied.

"All this shouting is giving me a headache!" Elizabeth Locksley interrupted. "Why don't you just give up already?"

"Because he's your son!" Regina answered. They had needed all the help they could get but Robin's parents had been more of a hindrance.

"That never meant anything to him, so why should it to us?" Charles spoke.

"Yes it did. It meant everything to him!"

"And how would you know?" Since she had been staying at the castle, Elizabeth had not once spoken to Regina as the Queen she was.

"Because I know how it feels." The two Locksleys looked rather confused. "I know how it feels to have a parent who doesn't care about _your_ dreams and _your_ ambitions. When all they care about is themselves." The Queen's tone was bitter. "Yet you still care about them, no matter how hard you try not to feel anything towards them, you just do. That must have been why he left."

It was as though Regina had been put under a spell. Until Elizabeth had spoken again, obviously offended by what she had heard. "You know nothing." Then she left, her husband following behind.

The room was silent for a time and then Tinkerbelle spoke. "We should keep trying. Fifth times a charm." The statement was hopeless, though.

* * *

"Roland, guess what?" Robin says, kneeling next to his son (a big mistake, he's way too old for this).

"What?" The young boy's voice is rather depressed, not like the enthusiastic little monkey he is inside. Robin makes it his mission to make Roland smile again, which shouldn't be too hard given the news he is about to tell him.

"We're going back to the castle!" Roland's eyes light up with excitement and he hugs his papa in celebration.

"Really, we're going back? I thought you said we might be gone a really long time!" The "really" is dragged out so that it is a few syllables longer than necessary.

"I changed my mind." Robin offers in explanation to which Roland answers "Grown-ups" with a huff, which reminds him of the Queen. She has obviously been a big influence in his son's life, rather like she has in his.

The place they had chosen to stay for the past few days was not too far from the castle. That was part of the reason Robin had selected it. The other reason was the absolute beauty surrounding it. The trees were at their greenest and there were flowers of every different colour in the small patches of grass dotted around. The most beautiful part, though, was the lake.

The lake was like a strip of glass through the dirt and mud, almost like a mirror. It was a precious jewel in the midst of a thousand pebbles. The view was the only reason he was the slightest bit reluctant to leave. However, he had gotten used to the castle and the warmth of a normal bed and the quiet mornings where the birds weren't constantly chirping. He had also gotten very used to the Queen's presence, it felt wrong her not being here and messing with his emotions. He must be going mad. In fact, he was going mad and it was all her fault.

The location spell had yet again failed. Both Regina and Tinkerbelle were exhausted by their last attempt and so had both called it a day.

Regina was on her way to her chambers when she heard it, that little laugh that made her heart ache for her son. It couldn't be, though. Robin and Roland were both gone and that was that. She had driven them away with her mercurial attitudes like she did everyone. That was what she had told herself until she heard _his_ voice, _his_ laugh. Robin.

Then she realised how angry she was at the thief. How could he leave her like that? Of course, he probably thought she didn't care, but she did. She cared a lot actually. He was one of the only light things in her life right now, amongst the darkness threatening to swallow her whole. So, no, she would not turn around. She would not run to him or give in to the urge to kiss him, which would surly hit her once she saw him again. She would resume the journey to her chambers and wait for him to come to her, then she'd hit him; hard.

As it turned out, Regina was right. Robin did come to her. He had knocked on the door of her chambers with a huge smile on his face, those dimples coming out to play, making her weak at the knees. It was almost impossible not to smile back, but she didn't. Instead she gave him a scowl.

"What do you want, thief?" His smile faltered as he heard the menace in her tone, making her feel triumphant.

"I just wanted to let you know I had returned." Robin seemed beyond confused.

"I hadn't even noticed you were gone." Regina had always been an excellent liar, but lying to this man was hard. He always seemed to see right through her.

"What's wrong with you?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Unfortunately for him the brunette was in no mood for any feeling except anger.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Was he seriously that blind?

"I'm sorry, my psychic abilities aren't working today. You're going to have to spell it out for me." He replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You left, alright? That's what's wrong with me!" She was almost shouting, mostly mad at herself for letting him get to her so easily.

"I thought you said you didn't care?" There was a smug smirk on that damn thief's face, which only served to heighten her frustration.

"Well, I lied. It hurt. A lot, actually. Did you now even stop to think that maybe someone would care?"

"Excuse me if I can't read between the lines of your multiple personalities!"

"I told you!" She was definitely shouting now. "I told you I felt the same!"

"Yes, and then you told me that both mine and my boy's safety depended on us not being together!"

He was right, she knew he was right but the irrational, angry side of her refused to believe it.

"That didn't mean you had to leave!" Then her voice quietened as she muttered, "I trusted you."

"Trusted me to what, Regina?"

"To be there." She replied, her anger dissipating as she realised just how much she had missed him. Then, he surprised her- as always- by holding her in his arms and whispering "I know." Over and Over.

"Your parents have been a pain in the ass." She informed him, hoping it would lighten the mood. It had been successful as he chuckled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Robin stated. Then, Regina pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Neither knew who had instigated it, but once their lips were locked neither cared. It was almost like they were coming home, almost as if their bodies had remembered how it felt to be pressed against each other like they were now. All Regina knew was how absolutely amazing it felt to be kissed by this man. Maybe she would blame him and his soft mouth and calloused hands for what happened next, or the fact that she seemed to have been going gradually insane these past few months, but none of it would have been true.

The truth was, no matter how much she would try to deny it, that had been the most amazing night of her life. The night she first slept with Robin of Locksley.

* * *

The first thing Robin registered when he woke was that this was not his bed. The second thing he registered was that he was stark naked. Then, it all came rushing back to him. He had slept with Regina; he had slept with the Queen of sarcasm herself.

The woman in question was not yet awake, which was probably a good thing- he was not entirely sure which side of herself she was going to grace him with today and he wanted to get himself prepared beforehand. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life and he knew it had been good for her too- she had told him numerous amounts of times in the hazy cloud of pleasure- but that still didn't mean she wouldn't deny it when she awoke.

Speaking of which, how would he get out without others noticing? He doubted the Queen would be pleased if people found out about their little encounter. There was also the matter of his son and Little John, the latter of which was a very curious man and quite the gossip. He had told his friend he had a few things he needed to sort out, but Little John knew Robin well and knew that he and the Queen had a rather complicated relationship so there was really no doubt he knew exactly where his leader was and why he was not yet back.

The woman beside him began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. At first there was a ghost of a smile on her face and then she turned to him, the smile turning to a scowl. "I'm still mad at you." Were the first words to come out that lovely mouth of hers.

"Charming." He replied, trying hard to keep the smile from his face and failing miserably.

"Don't ever associate me with that word." That just made it even harder not to laugh. She glared at him and he snickered before she hit him in the chest. He apologised then, sobering slightly.

"Look, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here, this was just a onetime thing. It'll never happen again." Her tone was firm. She meant every word. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed, but he was. He didn't show it, though.

"I agree. It'd be too messy." It was only a half-hearted response, though.

Then, Regina looked out of the window at the blaring sun. Her eyes widened significantly as she looked back at him. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea." He replied, yawning. It was probably time for him to get his arse out of bed and his clothes back on his body. The Queen was apparently thinking the exact same thing as she hopped out of bed- not before telling him to "Please shut your eyes unless you wish to be burnt to a crisp"- and ran to get her robe, which was laying over the arm of the wooden chair near her dressing table. The robe didn't do much to cover her up and it was almost see through, but it was better than being completely naked like he was at this moment in time.

"I suggest you leave before any one notices your absence, if they haven't already."

With that, Robin got up- not bothering to cover himself- and started to collect his clothes, which had been carelessly strewn across the room. Being as perceptive as he was, Robin did not miss Regina's wandering eyes, shamelessly examining him. He felt flattered that her majesty approved of his body- not that he had ever been ashamed of it, he had always known he was rather handsome.

Once the thief was dressed he turned back to Regina, who was now also fully clothed. Neither seemed to know what to do next. The situation became rather awkward, rather fast. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but then seemed to change her mind and closed it again.

"What happens now?" Robin asked what they had both been thinking and the Queen's ice mask fell back into place.

"You will go back to your chambers, tell no one what transpired here last night and we'll both go on as normal."

"And what exactly is normal for us?"

"Well, for starters, there is no _us_." That stung. It felt like a thousand needles had pierced his heart, but he schooled his features into the coldest expression he could muster and made his voice emotionless as he said

"That would be a lot more convincing if you actually believed that yourself, your majesty." And walked out of the door, slamming it shut just to spite her.

Maybe if he had left sooner, or maybe if he had been more careful, no one would have noticed him walking away from her majesty's chamber but they had been fools to think they would be so lucky.

* * *

How stupid had she been? Robin and his son were both going to suffer dearly now and it was all her fault. Who knew what sort of magical devices Zelena had to spy on her with. Just the thought of her half-sister watching her _make love_ to Robin made her feel physically sick.

Maybe Regina could amend things. She could push the thief away as far as he would go and maybe, just maybe, her psycho sister would show mercy. It was only a small flicker of hope, though. Mills women were known for keeping their promises.

There was to be a council meeting today and if Robin was there it was bound to be awkward. Luckily acting was Regina's forte and it wouldn't be hard to pretend she still hated him. Plus, she could use all that anger she still had at him for leaving and unknowingly putting his own life in danger by being so damn tempting.

The meeting seemed to go on for hours, though in reality it was only a few minutes long. It was probably due to the fact that Robin was staring at her the entire time, those deep blue eyes full of concern, and that all she could think of was last night and how amazing it was and how terribly stupid she had been. The comment about her ass had also put Regina on edge. It was anything but innocent and luckily the others hadn't caught on, the thought of what would happen if they had made her cringe.

On the brighter side, they had come up with a plan. It was a great plan, she had to admit. The only problem was the thief was going to be there and if they were to run in to Zelena it wouldn't end well for either of them. There was still time to persuade him otherwise, though.

Times like these had her wondering why her mother had never told her she had a sister. Maybe then it wouldn't have led to all this, maybe they could've met when they were younger and learned to like each other. It would have really helped not to have to suffer through her mother's raff alone.

That was when she saw him, that thief _again_. Was there really no escape? He had noticed her. He was walking towards her. Was she supposed to act cool and collected or was she supposed to actually act like the two of them had had sex less than a few hours ago? Then, she really looked at his face; the face she had believed to be lost to her forever (okay, that was slightly dramatic, but he was her soul mate, she was allowed to be dramatic.) Now, she might lose it all over again- for good this time- all because of her. So, as soon as he was in her reach, she slapped him right across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked, aggravated.

"I don't know, Outlaw. Try to rack your brain a little." Regina replied, trying to bring back all the anger she had ever felt towards him and channel it.

"Look, if your mad about the arse comment…"

"If you want to tease me, fine, but could you not do so whilst in a room full of people I would rather not let know about our "romantic exploits.""

"Fine. You're right. That was probably not one of my best moments, but- wait, why are you smiling?"

The huge smile the Queen wore on her face must have been contagious because soon Robin was smiling too, although there was also confusion mixed into his expression.

"I don't know." She truthfully stated. "I am mad, but that was invigorating."

Robin chuckled in amusement saying "It's good to know that you enjoy hitting people."

"Are you all that surprised? I am the Evil Queen after all." Despite the teasing tone to her voice, there was also a hint of despair and sadness.

" _Was_." He corrected. "You are no longer the Evil Queen. I believe that and I know for a fact the Prince and Princess do to, so why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"You didn't know me back then." She replied, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat, willing the tears that threatened to fall to stay put. "I was… Ruthless. A lot of lives were taken by my hand. Then, when Henry entered my life, I treat him like he was crazy and I broke his heart over and over again. He hated me- I would hate me too if I had been in his situation. It's hard to come back from that. To go from revenge being the only thing I cared about to becoming the person Henry always wanted me to be."

"I know you have a complicated past. If you'd have met me a few years back you'd have thought I was a right mess, but I changed and I know that you have too." His never ending faith in her was so overwhelming it scared her.

"How do you know?"

"Because, if you really hadn't changed, I would have been long dead by now." Now the Queen chuckled, feeling much lighter than she had before.

"I suppose that's true."

"So, no more of this "Evil Queen" nonsense- eh?" Robin nudged her with his shoulder. "You and I both know it's not true."

"Ok." She replied shortly. They both knew she was lying, but Robin smiled anyway and kissed her head lovingly; surprisingly she let him.

* * *

"Robin Locksley!" A shrill voice called- God, Robin hated his mother- followed by the clunking of high heels on the flagstone floor. Roland, who was currently being held by his father whilst he battled a dragon- or was it a wolf? – strained his neck to see who it was.

"Papa, who _are_ they?" The four-year-old asked with the attitude of a person who had asked the same question a million times and still hadn't got the answer. Robin had no idea what to tell him, but fortunately his mother's anger saved him.

"I would like a word with you." Elizabeth's voice was calm, but dangerous and weirdly reminded him of the Queen. His father quickly corrected her, clearly trying to act as though he was the leader in this situation. " _We_ would like a word with you."

"Go on…" Robin urged, wanting this conversation to be over with as soon as possible.

"We think it was completely irresponsible of you to run off like that without a word! How could you put our grandson's life in danger like that?" Robin had no idea whether Roland would understand or not and he hoped he didn't because, if so, his parents would try their best to suck him into the darkness just as they did him.

It appeared that the young outlaw had given up on his father, he wouldn't get any information out of him, and so decided to ask the strange people himself. "Who are you?"

Were it anyone else who had asked such a blunt question it would have sounded rude, but, in Roland's innocent tone, it was adorable. It also turned the Locksley's attention away from their son to the boy sitting in his arms.

"Hello, young man, you can call me _Grandma Lizzie_!" Robin cringed at his mother's high, overly enthusiastic voice.

"And I'm your Grandfather!" Charles chimed in, still battling for dominance.

"Daddy?" Roland tugged on his scarf "What's a Grandfather?"

Guilt filled Robin as he realised that he had never even explained to his son what Grandparents were. "Well, you're Grandmother and Grandfather are _my_ parents, which makes them your _Grand_ parents."

The young boy's eyes furrowed in confusion, which was absolutely adorable, and he had a frown on his face. " _You_ have a Mama and Papa too?" Robin chuckled at his son's innocence and nodded in confirmation.

"Could I hold him?" Elizabeth asked, holding her arms out. It took Robin a while to make up his mind and in the end he decided to ask his son because, despite his young age, he should still have a say in who entered his life. Roland nodded wriggled out of his father's arms and mimicked his "Grandma Lizzie's" actions.

Robin reluctantly handed the boy over, grimacing all the while. Elizabeth, however, gave her son an uncharacteristically sincere smile and whispered "thank you."

After a while of baby talk Roland was completely smitten with the Locksley's. He had even persuaded them to play knights and dragons with him. Suddenly, Roland shouted "Majesty!" right in his Grandmother's ears, probably making her deaf (good).

"I can't believe you let him anywhere near her. It's almost as if you've completely forgotten everything she's done. Plus, she's an utter slut!" Charles spoke up and he felt immense frustration towards the old man. How dare he call Regina such a name?

"How did you get that impression?"

"Did you see the dress she was wearing to the ball? And have you seen the clothes she has worn since then? She may as well not be wearing anything at all."

Just as Robin was about to point out his father's exaggeration he noticed the Queen walking towards them. There were tear stains down her face. She had been crying.

* * *

Once Robin had left, Regina had decided to journey to the gardens. She hadn't been there for a while and she felt oddly guilty, almost like she had forgotten something. The garden was bound to help her remember.

When she arrived, however, she was surprised to see that someone had beat her to it. "Snow, what are you doing here?" The young woman looked up at her ex step-mother from where she was seated on the marble bench behind Regina's beloved apple tree.

"Actually, I came here to find you." She replied and gave a small smile. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Snow explained at the Queen's questioning look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" There were lots of reasons why she shouldn't be, but Regina knew there was one particular thing that should make her feel more depressed than usual today- it was obvious Snow knew what that was.

"Regina, I know what today is. You don't have to pretend." The statement was supposed to be comforting, but it only served to unsettle Regina more. What was she missing?

"Yeah, I've been having some trouble saying it. Would you mind? I think it would make me feel better." She sounded like an idiot! An utter idiot. She had to get answers, though, and she knew Snow would do what she asked. The Princess frowned at the strange request, but then she smiled sadly.

"Regina, today is the anniversary of your father's death."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


End file.
